Сценарий Зомби: Сезон 4
Zombie Scenario: Season 4 is the fourth season of Zombie Scenario. The storyline depicts the transport team Gerard and Jim to transport an important sample to a secret client. Storyline Encounter= right|link=Encounter Vanguard Company collapsed due to the disaster created in Vanguard base. David Black and Erika also have gone missing from the Panic Room. Few days later, a team has been dispatched to retrieve various research samples that abandoned in the ruined Vanguard base. The team's leader was Gerard. His mission was simple as delivering the retrieved research sample to transportation team who has already arrived at the Polar Regions and waiting for his team. However, one of the soldier has been infected with the research sample while finishing the retrieve work and moving to the Polar Regions, and the air carrier made an emergency landing. In the end, only some of the soldiers could escape successfully by transferring to the transport train that sent by the transportation team. Gerard has arrived at the place of contact and tried to contact with the transportation team leader, Jim... |-| Conspiracy= Gerard's retrieve team has successfully reclaimed the research sample from Frozen Terror. And finally, he joined Jim's transportation team. Gerard and Jim recovered damage from repeated battles and re-arranged the battle line and started to move to the transaction place to deliver the research sample to a secret client. Countless pain and troubles are waiting for them while they are making their movement in the polar regions. However, they settled themselves down to achieve their own goals. Who is the secret client? What is he needed from it? Finally, they reached at the transaction area and the thing which welcomed them in the place is... |-| Envy Mask= Another cold winter... What's Gerard thinking... The mysterious client seems to be testing our patience... Mocking us and making fun of us... Which brought us and our mentally and physically exhausted successive brothers here... But how do we leave now? How do we repay our brothers?...... The Red lizard Jim is not that weak, though. Think...... think... think... |-| Paranoia= The mysterious client was Dr. Rex... No clue what has made him like that... Now he needs to be stopped... No one should be sacrificed anymore... Jim and Gerard are preparing for the final confrontation. Compatible maps Obtainable rewards ; Clues The following clues are obtainable after Zombie Scenario Reboot, note that the previous rewards are not obtainable anymore. Best Rewards Guiding NPC Gerrard= Gerard is a former member of SAS special forces and is currently working in PMC (Private Military Contract Company) from USA. His mentor, David is currently a wanted person as he betrayed the organisation and assist the Terrorist by giving away an important confidential documents of SAS to Terrorist. Gerard left SAS as he was falsely accused of betrayal with David. |-| Jim= Norman, by the time you read this letter with your colleagues, I will be on the train with 'Blaze'. I'm sorry. Anyway, I've ignored the rule from our mercenary. You may want to accept the request from Vanguard Company, however, my opinion is different. I can't tell you the reason right now but I won't come back without any result. This is because I have planned to negotiate with the government to gain financial resources which is bigger than Vanguard Company. Trust me like you always do... Then, I'll tell you more about it when I'm back after dealing with this... :From a leader of multinational mercenary 'Red Lizard', Jim |-| Anonymous= An anonymous NPC who appeared in Conspiracy and Envy Mask. He is actually Dr. Rex, who will show his true face later. |-| Dr. Rex= An antagonist who caused all the zombie outbreaks. He told the players about his plan to make super soldiers in Envy Mask, and he said someone is continuing his research. Later, he becomes the final boss in the last chapter - Paranoia. Enemies Boss *Frozen Terror - The boss that appears in Encounter, and mini-boss in Envy Mask and Paranoia. *Gluttony - The boss that appears in Conspiracy. *Neid and Zavist - The boss that appears in Envy Mask, and mini-bosses in Paranoia. *Dr. Rex - The boss that appears in Paranoia, which was transformed Dr. Rex. Mini-boss *Deimos - Has high health and attack power. 4000 HP for host while 8000 HP for Origin. Host can use Shock ability to drop human's weapon. *Ganymede - Siege Type Deimos. Very high health power and very deadly attack damage. Each has 16000 HP. Can do Shock and Dash abilities. Common *Regular Zombie - Normal zombies with medium attack damage and speed. The origin has higher health. *Light Zombie - Has faster movement speed, attack rate and harder to be killed than regular zombies but has low health. *Heavy Zombie - More durable and does higher damage than regular zombies but moves slower. Can release a trap to lock human movement for a while. *Voodoo Zombie - Zombies that heal other zombies and has greater health points. *Psycho Zombie - A zombie with high health points and high attack damage. It can release black smoke to disturb human concentration. *Hound Zombie - Dogs that were infected by the Z-VIRUS and quite small, thus making it harder to be hit. *Sting Finger - Can attack in longer range than the other zombies. *Venom Guard - Explode upon death. The death blow can injure and knock humans away. Honor missions Trivia *This season takes place in an arctic region. *Some parts in this season resemble many chapters from Half-Life. Категория:Режимы